narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shard Arts: Sacred Barrier Wall
|kanji=片術・高尚隔壁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Henjutsu: Kōshō Kakuheki |literal english=Shard Arts: Sacred Barrier Wall |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Shard Arts |jutsu class type=Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Nōsei |hand signs=Horse, Dog, Serpent |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} After performing the necessary hand seals the user will creates a hovering wall of condensed chakra through the utilization of the Shard Arts. Both the size and durability of this wall is determined by the caster's skill with the technique and the amount of chakra utilized. As such this technique could potentially intercept skills of significant destructive power, given the user can offer the aforementioned requirements. While this technique has an incredible defensive potential from forward attacks, its shape as a nearly two dimensional barrier causes it to be surprisingly brittle from physical attacks that strike its side. Because of this limitation the angle in which this barrier is created is key to its success as a defensive technique. While this technique is usually performed directly in front of the user, its history of use has uncovered several novel uses that may have not been originally built into the technique. The first of these is repositioning the basic usage of this technique for a variety of purposes. Examples of this are creating a barrier in your opponent's blind spot, significantly cutting off their evasive outlets, or simply shielding an ally. Nōsei, in particular, has developed several variations of this technique, even incorporating elemental chakra flow at times. Understanding that attempting to absorb an attacking force completely would require a barrier of greater durability, and thus chakra input, than one that that partially diverts the attack, he modified the shape of this technique to be slightly rounded. Unlike the flat, rectangular, plane of chakra that this technique was initially designed as Nōsei's version requires less precision on angle placement and less chakra to be effective. Nōsei has even been seen using a miniature version of this rounded barrier by simply raising his hand towards incoming projectiles. It is highly suspected that this small version of this technique is not as powerful as the full size. In addition to the alterations of size and shape of this technique Nōsei has combined his elemental natures with this technique to create several more variations. The first of these just requires that the user flows lightning natured chakra into the barrier. By doing this this technique will shock anything that comes in contact with it. It should be noted that flowing lightning into the barrier requires direct physical contact with the aforementioned barrier. The second of these variations utilizes wind natured chakra to provide the appearance of anti-gravity properties to the barrier in question. By doing this the user is able to create temporary platforms that can support the weight of even several adults simultaneously. Nōsei has utilized this variation as a midair vault, making his movements even more unpredictable. The last of these variations allows Nōsei to strike back from this defensive technique, hopefully stripping an opponent of their chance to defend themselves. He accomplishes this by forcefully shattering the barrier, that just defended against an attack, and hurling the numerous shards towards his opponent with a burst of wind. The flight pattern of the broken shards is quite unpredictable in this variation, and tends to create a wide angle of danger. While a single shard isn't incredibly lethal by itself, the shear numbers as well as their inherent sharpness make it a force to be reckoned with. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Defensive